


Magical Mates (Rewrite)

by NicholasFlamelFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Temporary Character Death, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Selene Potter is the Girl Who Lived. She grew up with the Dursleys but there is a secret that she carried for years until her death at the hands of the Dark Lord.Then she wakes up.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Finn Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson/Harry Potter, Elijah Mikaelson/Harry Potter, Finn Mikaelson/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Klaus Mikaelson/Harry Potter, Kol Mikaelson/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Rebekah Mikaelson & Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 286





	1. Death

Finally. She had finally found out why Dumbledore had insisted on throwing her into all of the yearly encounters with Voldemort over the past couple of years at Hogwarts. No matter what the others had always told her. Her job had never been to survive… The former headmaster expected her to calmly walk into Death’s welcoming arms and – while she was at is – she was supposed to take Voldemort along. Selene wasn’t worried about herself… Not at all. The thing she was scared about the most was the fact that she would never meet her mates, that she would leave them alone in the world. Actually, she had almost made peace with the thought of never meeting them in person but… for their sakes, she had really hoped that she was wrong.

Her heart was pounding fiercely. How strange that she didn’t fear death… She feared what it would do to the people she left behind. Ever since she was a young child, lying in the cupboard under the stairs… As much as she hated Dumbledore for ruining her life there was one thing he told her that never really left her. He had once told Selene that death was but the next great adventure. One of the few things that she had taken seriously when he said it.

Selene got up from the ground of the headmaster’s office, dusting off her clothes. They were ripped and burnt from the fighting she had done earlier. Her thoughts continued to cycle around her looming death. Would it hurt? All those times she thought that it was about to happen over the years, she escaped. The Philosopher’s Stone, Uncle Vernon, the Basilisk, Uncle Vernon, Sirius Black, Uncle Vernon, the Tournament, Voldemort… Did she mention Uncle Vernon? The list went on and on but for the most part, it consisted of two people, two men who had continuously made her hurt throughout her life. Both Uncle Vernon and Voldemort had attempted to kill her on more than one occasion. Had anyone asked her who she thought was worse… She wouldn’t have been able to answer. While Voldemort was a monster and had terrorized a lot of people, murdering even more, Uncle Vernon was her own personal nightmare, her own personal hell.

If only she could have died that summer’s night when she left Privet Drive – or even sometime before. If only she could die like Hedwig had, so quickly that she wouldn’t have known it happened. Or if she had known that it would come to this, she would have had a noble death that actually meant something to her. Now, she would just walk to her death, leaving everyone to fend for themselves. Something in her opinion, they should have done years ago.

Dumbledore’s betrayal would literally follow her to her grave. She hated him. She hated him so much that it hurt. Even with the prophecy, she didn’t have to grow up with Petunia and Vernon. She could have had a normal childhood without all of the abuse. He could have actually taught her to fight instead of just throwing her in front of the bus every single year. She hated him so much. Dumbledore had known that she wouldn’t be able to just duck out now that she knew that a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul resided in her scar. She would keep going until the end, even though it was her end specifically. Dumbledore knew all this and even the Dark Lord knew that she wouldn’t let anyone else die for her, not if she could stop it. The images of Fred, Remus and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall made her shiver. She had already lost some of the most important people in her life, why would she even want to go on if there was no hope?

The only problem was that Nagini, another one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes was still alive. Even if Selene died, the man would still be immortal. True, it would make the job to kill him easier but it wasn’t enough. If she died and took the Horcrux with her, someone else had to deal with the snake and Voldemort. The only question was who could do it. Ron and Hermione were too cowardly. She had never really trusted them, no matter how much time she was forced to spend around them. George had just lost his twin brother and even the others weren’t up to the task. There was only one person she might trust with the task…

Hogwarts was empty, eerily so. She felt almost ghostly striding through the abandoned halls by herself. All of the portraits were empty, the inhabitants having taken shelter in a safe place. Everything was eerily silent as if all its remaining lifeblood was concentrated in the Great Hall where the dead and mourners were crammed together.

Selene pulled her Invisibility Cloak over her shoulders and descended through the floors, walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall at last. Perhaps a part of her hoped to be seen, to be stopped but the Cloak was and will always be impenetrable now that Dumbledore and Moody were both gone.

It was only outside, that her silent plea came true. She collided with the same person she trusted to end Voldemort, Neville. He was only half of a pair that was carrying a body in from the grounds. Colin Creevey, though underage, must have snuck back outside to fight just as Malfoy and the other students had done.

“You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville,” Oliver Wood murmured, heaving Colin over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. The former Quidditch captain knew about Selene’s cloak and had realised what had happened just now.

As soon as he was out of sight, Neville leaned against the door frame, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand “Selene?”

“It’s me, Nev,” Selene murmured, pulling the Cloak off her head for a moment.

Neville swallowed “So, you’re really going to do this, huh?”

“I have to,” she pointed out quietly “Listen, Neville. I’m going to die and… I think I’m alright with it – as alright as I can be, at least. I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything,” Neville vowed.

Selene thrust the sword of Gryffindor at him “Take this. Kill Nagini once I’m dead. She’s the only thing left that makes Voldemort immortal. Once she’s dead, kill that bastard for me, would you?”

“I – Why me?” Neville asked.

“Because I think I was never meant to be the prophecy child,” Selene admitted “Yes, he marked me but that’s not the point in my opinion… I was always meant to leave in one way or another. I’m not anchored to this world as much as people think…” She leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his grimy cheek “Take care of yourself and Luna for me? I love you guys.”

“You can count on me, Selene,” Neville told her solemnly, drawing her still invisible body into a tight hug “I’m sorry.”

Selene smiled a tiny smile that he couldn’t see “Don’t be. You’re finally showing who you really are. I always knew that you would make an amazing Gryffindor, Nev. This is what you were always capable of, you only had to believe in yourself. Never let anyone tell you that you weren’t meant for something great. Listen to your heart.”

“Thank you,” Neville breathed out, leaning his head against the wall as tears entered his eyes “I’ll never forget you, Sel. Never.”

Selene slipped away from him, moving down the steps and further out into the darkness. A glance at her watch caused her to let out a shaky breath. It was almost four in the morning and the deathly stillness of the ground felt as though they were holding their breath, waiting.

A small part of her wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back… To be with her mates. God, it still sounded so weird to say it. Mates. As in more than one. They had been in her life for years already – even if she only met three of her four mates, she already loved them. They had helped her so much and were always there when she needed them. While they couldn’t be with her in person, they always had their dreams.

Hagrid’s hut loomed out of the darkness. There were no lights, no sound of Fang scrabbling at the door to greet her. All those visits to Hagrid over the years and the gleam of the copper kettle on the fire, the rock cakes and giant grubs. It all felt so faint as if she had almost forgotten how her life used to be.

Selene stopped at the edge of the forest, staring at the swarm of Dementors that was gliding amongst the trees. Even from a distance, she could feel the chill in the air and she was unsure whether she would be able to pass them safely. She had no strength left to cast a Patronus. It wasn’t easy to walk to your own death. With every second she breathed in the smell of grass and the cool air on her face, it felt like her strength was being zapped out of her.

She savoured the feeling, though… To think that so many people had years and years, time to waste. So much time and here she was, clinging to each second as if it were her last. At the same time, she thought that she wouldn’t be able to go on anyway. The game was over and the Snitch had been caught. It was time to leave the air…

The Snitch.

With shaking hands, Selene reached into the pouch around her neck, pulling out the small golden ball. _I open at the close._ She pressed her lips to the golden metal, her voice barely a whisper compared to the noises of the forest “I am about to die.”

The metal shell broke open. Selene lowered her shaking hand, raising Draco’s wand with her other “Lumos.” The black stone with its jagged crack running down the very centre sat in the bottom half of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down in a vertical line that almost looked like the symbol for the Elder Wand.

She was about to die… It didn’t matter whether she brought them back now, right? After all, they were fetching me. She was going to die regardless… Whether she used the stone or not. She just wanted to talk to her family one last time. If she couldn’t see her mates, she at least wanted to have the comfort of her family. Selene closed her eyes tightly and turned the stone over three times. Tears were filling her eyes and she was practically shaking when soft hands touched her face “You’ve been so brave,” Lily breathed, smoothing her hands over her daughter’s forehead, her cheeks and her hair. Selene’s eyes flew open, looking up at her mother hovering close to her.

“I’m scared,” she whispered tearfully, looking at her mother and the three men crowding around her “I don’t want to leave them, mum.”

James came forward, smiling a sad smile “You’re nearly there, Selene. We are… so proud of you, baby girl.”

“I don’t want to leave them,” she repeated, this time more to herself than to anyone else as her thoughts wandered.

“Don’t give up hope,” Remus murmured, looking down at his honorary goddaughter with mournful eyes “Maybe you’ll be able to see them again.”

Selene frowned “How? How can I when I’m dead?”

“We can’t tell you that, Bambi,” Sirius sighed, wishing for the first time that Death hadn’t made them take the vow “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t want you to die,” Selene sniffled, staring at her godfather and the werewolf with tears running down her face “Any of you. I’m sorry…” Those words were more directed at Remus than any of the others “I’m sorry, Remy. Your son…”

Remus closed his eyes for a moment, hating that she was blaming herself. Both him and Tonks had chosen to fight… They knew the risks and took them which caused their death in the end “I am sorry, too. Sorry that I will never know him… but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand when the time comes. I was trying to make the world in which he would live a better place.”

A chilly breeze lifted the hair from Selene’s shoulders, blowing it around her face messily. It seemed to emanate from deep within the heart of the forest, the place where she would meet her end. She knew that none of them would ever tell her to go. It was her decision and hers alone “You’ll stay?”

“Until the very end,” James promised.

Selene nodded and took a deep breath “Stay close to me, please?” she begged quietly. The Dementors’ chill didn’t overcome her, instead, she passed through it with her companions by her side. While she wasn’t totally safe from it, the only thing that happened were flashes of green light and faint voices at the back of her head.

Together they marched through the old trees that grew closer and closer together, their branches tangles, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Selene clutched her Cloak tightly around her, the stone practically cutting into the soft flesh of her palm as she travelled deeper and deeper into the forest. She had no idea where Voldemort was but she was sure that it wouldn’t be too hard to find him.

By now, her body and mind were feeling oddly disconnected, her limbs working without conscious instruction as if she was merely a passenger, not the driver of her own body. The dead who walked beside her were much more real than the living back at the castle. The living were the ones who started to feel like ghosts as she stumbled and slipped towards the end of her life… towards Voldemort.

A thud and a whisper sounded from the darkness close by. She froze under the Cloak, peering around and listening intently “Someone there?” A rough whisper sounded from a couple of feet away “She’s got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be?”

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree, their wands at ready. Selene recognised Yaxley and Dolohov immediately “Definitely heard something,” Yaxley grunted “Animal, d’you reckon?”

Dolohov shrugged “That headcase Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here.”

Yaxley glanced down at his watch “Time’s nearly up. Potter’s had her hour. She’s not coming.”

“And he was sure she’d come. He won’t be happy.”

“Better go back,” Yaxley sighed “Find out what the plan is now.” He and Dolohov turned to walk deeper into the forest as Selene followed them, knowing that they would lead her to where she wanted to go. She glanced sideways to see her mother smiling at her, her father nodding in encouragement. That turned out to be her mistake, though as she stepped on a branch, causing it to break under her lightweight. She froze when the two men whirled around, searching the darkness once again.

Dolohov narrowed his eyes “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Selene pressed her hand to her mouth, trying to quiet down her racing heart as she backed away carefully “Come now, little Potter. We won’t hurt you.” A sly smirk spread across his face “Much.”

Yaxley exchanged a look with Dolohov before flicking his wand in an arch. He smiled when he heard something not ten feet in front of them, the leaves shuffling as Potter fell. A couple of steps and he was right in front of her, close enough to hear a couple of quiet gasps coming from the girl. He reached out, grabbing the cloak to pull it off her completely “Hello, Potter.”

“Hm,” Dolohov mumbled, prowling around the girl. He grabbed her hair, bending her head back until she was glaring into his eyes “It seems you are more stupid than we thought… Coming here…”

Yaxley jerked his head to the clearing not too far behind them “Come on. We should bring her to the Lord.”

“Just a moment,” Dolohov grinned evilly “I do not plan on having her have an easy death. The Dark Lord will only throw a Killing Curse at the bitch… That’s not enough.”

“On your head,” Yaxley shook his head. While he did feel like the girl deserved everything Dolohov had planned for her, he didn’t want to get onto the Dark Lord’s bad side. He had demanded her not to be touched… “Just – Bring her once you finish. I’ll go ahead.”

Once he was out of sight, Dolohov turned to his little catch. She was even more beautiful than he thought, just the right balance between petite and curvy. If he had more time, he would have gladly had his fun with her but now, he would have to content himself with making her hurt “It’s just us now, Potter.”

“I’m sorry, pup,” Sirius breathed, closing his eyes. Oh, how he wished he could do something to Dolohov. Remus and Lily turned their eyes away, trying not to listen to Selene’s quiet cries as Dolohov worked.

* * *

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded, others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Not too far away from them Fenrir was skulking, chewing his long nails anxiously. Rowle, dabbed at his bleeding lip, while the two Malfoys stood in the background, hoping against hope that Potter would defeat the Dark Lord and that their son was alright.

Every eye was fixed on Voldemort who stood with his head bowed and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying or else counting the seconds silently in his head. Behind his head, Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage like a monstrous halo.

When Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up “Dolohov has her,” he reported “He’ll be here soon.”

Voldemort’s expression did not change apart from the small flash of anger. His red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly, he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

“My Lord…” Bellatrix spoke up. She was sitting closest to Voldemort, dishevelled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her and she did not speak another word “I said she is not to be harmed,” he announced, narrowing his eyes on Yaxley. When the man was about to protest, he shook his head “In what sense of those words does that mean that Dolohov is in his right? Don’t even deny it.” Nobody spoke against him as the leaves rustled, footsteps nearing the clearing once again.

Dolohov appeared out of the darkness, dragging a barely conscious girl with him “My Lord,” he bowed, throwing Selene onto the ground harshly.

“Dolohov,” Voldemort greeted coldly, raising his wand before the man could open his mouth or even look at him “I told you to look out for the girl, not kill her.”

The Death Eater swallowed at the silent rage in his Lord’s eyes and bowed his head “I apologise, my Lord. I –”

“Silence,” Voldemort hissed, gliding towards where Potter was lying. She hadn’t moved but he could see her struggling with her shaking body, willing herself to get up “Selene Potter. The Girl Who Lived.” None of the Death Eater moved. They were waiting. Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, yelling through the gad they had put on him.

Selene closed her eyes for a moment, her body feeling as if it were on fire. She was still losing blood from the wound Yaxley had given her and the aftereffects from the Cruciatus didn’t make her feel any better either.

Voldemort raised his wand, his head tilted to one side, wondering what would happen if he proceeded “Look at me, girl and face your end at my hands.” Selene struggled to turn her head, looking back into the red eyes. The fear she was feeling along with the memories of her mates gave her enough courage to see this to the end. She saw the lipless mouth move and a flash of green light before everything was gone.


	2. Dreams Part 1

When three-year-old Selene opened her eyes, she didn't recognise her surroundings. The last thing she could remember being at the Dursley's house, surrounded by the never-ending darkness that was her cupboard. Instead, she was in a forest with a clearing not too far off and houses – old houses that looked nothing like the ones on Privet Drive. Everything looked different. Not one was the same as another. Selene froze behind a big tree trunk that hid her small form from view of the clearing when she heard voices coming closer.

"What are we… How are we here?" a deep male voice demanded furiously.

Another more mischievous voice replied "I have no idea. One moment I'm daggered in a box and now I'm here. And in the 10th century, nevertheless."

"What year was it when you… when you were daggered, Kol?"

A sigh echoed through the clearing "Finn. I –"

"What year?"

"1914," Kol responded quietly. Selene couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth. They were talking about… How was this possible? They didn't sound as old as Dudley's grandmother. And she was born later than that if she was right. 1914 was long ago, right? She wasn't sure but Selene assumed that she fell asleep in 1983 if she understood the news right "Did you hear that, brother?"

"Eight hundred years," Finn mumbled. What had he ever done to his younger brother to make Niklaus keep him locked up for eight centuries? He missed so much…

A dull thud echoed through the clearing as Kol hissed at his brother "Finn, focus. There's someone here."

Silence was all that followed and before the little child could blink, she was thrown against one of the trees behind her, being held up by her thin neck. She whimpered in pain, not daring to look up at the person who was holding her "Brother. It's a child," Finn's voice murmured "Let her down." A second later, the girl was set down carefully.

"I apologize, little one," Kol apologized "What are you doing here?"

Selene tilted my head, still keeping her eyes on the floor. Uncle Vernon told her that freaks weren't allowed to look at normal people "What awe you doing in my dweam?"

"Dream?" Finn and Kol exchanged a long look. How was it possible that they had been daggered and in their coffins and now they were here?

"I fall sleep in my cupboawd and now I hewe."

One of the two silhouettes crouched down in front of the girl "What is your name, little one?" Finn questioned, carefully reaching for her small face. She flinched away from the Original and threw her arms up to cover her face "I don't want to hurt you. It's alright." He gently lifted her chin, causing the girl to lock eyes with him. As soon as green met brown, the tall man gasped in shock "How?" She was his mate? Now, after more than 800 years he finally found her. One thing he had been afraid of before Niklaus daggered him was that he would never meet his mate. That they would walk the Earth while he was rotting away in a box.

"Brother?" Selene blinked in confusion and turned to look at Kol when he spoke "What…? That's impossible. She's…"

Selene studied the men warily. They both looked like brothers, although Finn's hair was way longer and his clothes were different as well. Aunt Petunia would probably sniff at him for his ragged appearance… Both men had brown hair and brown eyes. Kol's though, were alight with an inner fire, while there was something in Finn's eyes. Something that made her want to hug him "Fweak," she whispered, huddling against the tree. She might not know the two of them but they were only in her dream, right? They could hurt her because this was only a dream… Whether it was a nightmare or not, she didn't know.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Kol snorted.

The little one shook her head, black hair flying around her head messily. She didn't mean it like that "Me is Fweak."

Kol fixed the girl with a disbelieving look, his eyes searching hers for any sort of lie. When he found none, he turned to Finn, both silently communicating with each other. The younger of the two might have been impulsive and homicidal at times but he knew when he had to leave someone else do the talking. Out of the two of them, Finn was more in touch with his emotions. Negative emotions at the moment but emotions, nevertheless. The two Mikaelsons fixed their gaze back at the little girl, who had shrunk back during the silent exchange, curling into a tiny ball against the tree trunk.

Selene whimpered lightly, trying not to move her hands too much. They were still hurting from her last punishment. Uncle Vernon hadn't liked that she accidentally burnt breakfast for the second time in a row, so he took her hands to the burner, holding her when she tried to pull away.

From their places in front of the girl, the vampires could see an angry red colour that was completely covering her small hands. They took in her appearance, her too big clothing and her far too thin frame along with all the other little tell-tale signs of abuse. They had seen something scarily similar in their own brother Niklaus before and while their brother never had to starve, their father had still abused the Hybrid. And this little girl who had somehow drawn both daggered Originals into her dream of all things showed all of the signs Nik had and more. For someone as young, she looked as if she had been mistreated for the better part of her life already.

"It's alright, little one," Finn murmured soothingly "We're not going to hurt you."

Kol crouched down next to his brother, deciding to at least try and talk to her. He would have to get used to it after all. She was his mate. Well, his and Finn's… "Can you tell us how old you are?"

"Fwee," she whispered, glancing up at them shyly "Who awe you?"

"Oh," Finn blinked. They had been saying their names earlier but it was still polite to introduce oneself to their mate… "My name is Finn Mikaelson and that is my younger brother Kol."

Selene nodded with a small smile "Nice to meet you."

"You too, little one." Kol returned her smile and held out his hand "How about the three of us go to our home? It's much more comfortable than the cold forest. What do you think?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully. The older Original's lips twitched into a grin at how adorable she looked "I don't know. Aunty Tunia always tell Dudley not to go with stwangers."

"She told this Dudley but not you?" Finn demanded, his voice relatively calm but you could see the anger boiling in his eyes. So, it was her aunt and possible her uncle who treated her like this? If they were ever unlucky enough to run into the Mikaelsons then there would be hell to pay. Both brothers were already quite protective over their little one. Hm… Maybe they should give her a name? It would certainly beat the name 'Freak' and it was better than to call her 'little one' all the time.

"Aunty don't care about me," Selene told the two men "I a fweak. Mommy and daddy left me and now I a buwden to hawd-wowking people like them." She said the words matter-of-factly. As if she heard them often enough to know what they meant as if she believed them.

That was enough for the eldest Mikaelson. He quickly scooped the child into his arms, ignoring her flinch "You are not a burden and you certainly are not a freak. I may have only met you twenty minutes ago but I can already tell that you're a sweet little girl. Don't listen to them, alright?" Selene's eyes were wide and her arms were wrapped around Finn's neck. Being in the man's arms felt… right somehow. It was comforting. Like she pictured her parents to be… But also different. She didn't really know how to explain it but she hoped the feeling would never end.

Kol made a noise in the back of his throat "Your aunt and uncle are the freaks, little one. A child is supposed to be cherished, not beaten and abused."

"What means abused?" the girl tilted her head questioningly, her eyes growing heavy. Selene fought against the feeling… She didn't want to go. Didn't want to leave Finn and Kol. They were the only people she could remember who were nice to her. Although there were shadows. Echoes of voices at the back of her mind. The soothing song of a woman, the laughter of a man. A huge black dog.

"It means that your relatives hurt you," the younger vampire explained.

Selene shook her head tiredly "They no huwt me," she mumbled, head coming to rest of Finn's shoulder "Sleepy." With those words, she was out like a light.

Finn and Kol traded amused looks before they got serious "They will pay," the younger of the two vowed darkly "Even if we have to go through our other siblings."

"Have you forgotten that we are still in boxes?" Finn questioned, walking in the direction of their home. Maybe he could take care of the child's hands before she woke up again. It would be more pleasant for her in any case "Even if they undaggered us for some reason, you don't really believe that they'll let us go. No. The only thing we can do is hope that we see her again and help her as much as possible."

Kol sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair "You're right but I just feel so helpless. She's our mate, brother and we can do nothing."

"We can do a lot," Finn contradicted "Just not in the way you want to. We can be there for her, teach her things. Help her have fun. I'm not sure if this connection we have with her is temporary but I really doubt it. Something or someone wants us to help her as much as we're able to in the state we're in."

"When did you get so bloody wise," the younger brother groaned "You're almost as bad as Elijah."

Finn smirked "Comes with being an older brother to five siblings. Even if I mostly left everything to Elijah. Before Elijah was old enough, I was the one who looked after you."

"There was a 'before Elijah'," Kol blinked in mock confusion "I would have thought that he was born twenty and got more ancient the more time passed."

"Really?" Finn snorted, careful not to disturb the child in his arms "We really should think of a name. Calling her girl, child and little one isn't going to work forever."

Kol glanced at the face of the sleeping child "Maybe we should. But not now. Wait until we can be sure that this isn't a one-time thing."

The two Originals continued to converse quietly while tending to the injuries the little one had. They had just finished bandaging the burnt hands when she suddenly vanished and everything faded back to black for the vampires.

* * *

As soon as Selene appeared in the dream world, she was off running towards where she knew the two Originals were waiting on her "Finn," she cried happily, bouncing over to the vampire as soon as he appeared in the foyer. The two Mikaelsons had told the little girl who and what they were. Disguised as stories of course but Selene was smart. She figured out that the stories were true not too long after. Although she probably didn't quite understand what it meant yet.

"Hello, Lyra," the older brother smiled, lifting the small girl onto his hip, barely withholding a growl at her weight or lack thereof. Kol and he tried to make things better but it wasn't enough. They could only reach her in her dreams because of these stupid daggers in their hearts.

Lyra. Once the brothers were sure that this dream thing was a regular occurrence, they selected a name for the little one. They refused to call her freak or girl or whatever else her relatives had decided to call the child. Finn couldn't quite remember who came up with the name but it stuck.

"Guess what," she smiled, wrapping her arms around the Original's neck. Selene loved it whenever she slipped into this dream world. Both Kol and Finn had taught her so much and she had no idea how to thank them. She knew she was a burden and a freak but the girl never dared to say anything because she was afraid of their reaction.

The Original put on a pensive expression "Hm," he mumbled teasingly "Potato?"

Selene blinked in confusion and glanced over her shoulder when she heard Kol's laughter from the living room area. The old village had turned into a luxurious mansion after they started teaching Selene a little about mental shields and manipulating her dreams "No, silly," she pouted "Today was my first day at school."

"Right," Finn nodded, realization spreading through him "So, how was it?"

Kol snorted, coming up behind them, tickling Selene's sides "You forgot, huh? That's probably your old age catching up with you, brother."

"I didn't forget," the older of the two huffed, carrying his precious cargo to the living room "It… Just slipped my mind for a moment."

"I don't see how. Our little Lyra was practically bouncing the last several weeks," Kol sighed and turned to their young mate in anticipation "And? How was it?"

Selene didn't need much encouragement "I learned my name today… when the teacher called Selene Potter no one answered and then Dudley told her it was me… I like the name but I like Lyra too."

She looked so put out that Finn just ran a hand through her hair soothingly "That's a very pretty name, Selene."

"Are you sure?" the now five-year-old peaked up at him.

Kol grinned "It really is. Now we can give you a nickname. What do you think about Sel? Selly? 'Lene? Lena?" The little girl looked overwhelmed at the idea and shrugged, burying her head in Finn's shoulder "Hm. Work in progress then. So, how were your lessons?"

"Wasn't lessons yet. We only had to write our name," she mumbled "They only introduced themselves and told us what we were going to learn, how to behave. Not that Dudley will."

"Highly doubt that as well," the mischievous brother mumbled "Wanna bet how long it takes until he gets into trouble?"

Finn groaned "Kol."

"Two days," Selene replied seriously.

The older Mikaelson stared at his mate and then at his brother in betrayal "You corrupted her. This is on you, Kol."

"Live a little, Finn," the younger of the two rolled his eyes "Just imagine how much fun we can have."

"No."

Kol pouted and crossed his arms in mock disappointment "Fine. Have it your way, brother. You're just as boring as Elijah." Selene giggled at them and crawled over to sit on Kol's lap, snuggling into him.

* * *

Selene appeared on the floor of the living room, not in pain anymore but still hurt "Lyra!" Kol gasped, falling to his knees next to me "What did he do this time?"

"It hurt, Kol," she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms "It hurt so much. Why does he always hurt me?"

"Oh, Lyra," Finn sighed, coming to my other side. He reached out to tug a strand of my hair behind my ear "Your uncle is a sick man. You deserve better than to live with those monsters."

"I know, Finn," she mumbled "But you can't do anything…"

Kol growled "Just because of those stupid daggers in our heart…"

Selene shook her head "No. I – Did I tell you that I looked up Mystic Falls? You told me that it was the name of the town you grew up in, right? It doesn't exist," she told them "I'm not sure what that means though…"

Kol and Finn exchanged a frown "Does that mean that…?" the older brother started.

"I think so," Kol nodded and looked down at his little mate "Love, I think this is another world from ours…"

"Does that mean that I won't be able to meet you?" she questioned, tears filling her eyes "But I don't want to be alone…"

Finn made a soothing noise "Don't think about that now, little one. When the time comes, I believe we'll get our answers."

"Yeah," Kol grinned "What he said… Now, little Sel. How was your day?"

Selene told them about making breakfast and about seeing Dudley in his new uniform… Kol had laughed himself silly when she explained how he looked. Hell, even Finn couldn't stop the snort and he was usually the more serious one "I also got this," she murmured, holding out the letter. She had read it earlier and tried to remember what it looked like. That was how her dreams worked… She could materialise things if she wished hard enough "I don't know what it is… I never got a letter before."

Finn took it and studied it with a pensive expression on his face "Ms S. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey… That's oddly specific, isn't it?"

"It has my cupboard on it?" Selene blinked, peaking at the letter "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, little one," the older vampire shook his head "How about we check what it says?" He turned the envelope around. It was thick and heavy, made of parchment, like he was used to, although judging from Selene's books, it was weird. On the back, there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms. One he didn't recognize. It was in four parts with an animal in each of them. On the top left, there was a lion with a snake next to it. Underneath it was a badger and an eagle. They were all surrounding a large letter H. The Original only hesitated slightly before he opened the letter, pulling out the two sheets of parchment.

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all_

_necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_ '

"What the –?" he blinked, rereading the words over and over again "Are you sure this is right, Lyra?"

Selene crossed her arms with a small glare "Are you doubting me?"

"He's not." Kol glanced over Finn's shoulder "Well… That's not what I would have expected but we already knew that Selene was a witch. Schools for magic aren't too impossible."

"Named Hogwarts, though?" Selene frowned, tugging the parchment out of Finn's hands. She read through the words and took a look at the list again "Where am I supposed to get all of that stuff? And what does it mean 'they await my owl'?"

"How about we write an answer," Kol shrugged "You could check if there's an owl outside of your house." When the other two looked at him, he rolled his eyes "I'm guessing not everyone who gets a letter has an owl. It's only logical."

The two Originals helped their little mate to write a response, asking for a teacher to come and show her to where she had to go. Along with some other questions she really wanted to know. As soon as they were done, Selene felt herself waking up. She pressed sweet kisses to Finn's and Kol's cheeks before she vanished.

* * *

When Selene appeared in her dream mansion, she had a book clutched in her hands. The eleven-year-old scampered over to the couch, leafing through the book again. It was about Runes and Rituals, something that the Professors thought was too difficult but she had desperately wanted it. Selene had grabbed it because Kol had wanted to know more about the topic. While she could only remember a couple of things, she hoped it was enough for Kol to keep him busy for a few hours.

"Little Lyre," Finn smiled, sitting down next to his mate "How was the school shopping? Did it go alright?"

The older she got, the more the witch could control her dreams. In the first years, she was pulling them into her dreamscape every night. Now, she only called them every few days or whenever she needed them "It was alright, Finn. I have money! And a lot of it too."

Selene bounced a bit when Kol dropped onto the couch next to the girl. The younger Original had a plate in his hand "That's great, little witch. What's that book?"

The eleven-year-old handed it over, accepting the plate of pasta in return "Thought you'd be interested in that," she murmured, taking a bite of the food.

"Have you found out some more about that school?" the older vampire asked while Kol flipped through the book.

The girl hummed, swallowing the food in her mouth "Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland. There are four houses and students are sorted by their personality. The book didn't say how they sort people though… Gryffindor is for the courageous and the brave, Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning, Ravenclaw for the smart and studious and Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard-working. It's weird though… People seemed to be obsessed with the image of black and white. Hogwarts: A History made Slytherin seem like they were evil incarnate. 'Only Dark wizards are in that house'."

"Better get used to it, darling," Kol snorted "It's going to get worse. Especially around us."

Selene pushed the rest of the noodles from one end of the plate to the other "The teachers told me that my parents were murdered. That the man who killed them tried to kill me as well." Tears sprang into her eyes "I'm famous in their world. I'm famous for something I can't remember, for the night my parents died."

Finn grabbed the plate out of her hands, put it to the side and pulled his mate into his lap "It's going to be alright, Lyra," he hushed and exchanged a concerned glance with Kol. Oh, how they wished they could be there for their mate more. The realization that they didn't exist in her world nearly killed them. Now they knew that if anyone undaggered them, they would leave their mate alone.

After Selene cried herself out, she fell asleep, clutching both Finn's shirt and Kol's hand to herself.

* * *

"Little love?" Kol spoke up, catching the eleven-year-old gently "What happened to your arm?"

Selene looked up at the two Originals and blinked sluggishly. That Potion was pretty strong, even though it was only a low dose "Shoulder broken… Flying… Caught… And…"

"What?" Finn questioned, crouching down to pull his mate into his lap "Can you try that again?"

"First Flying lesson. Caught Neville when he fell," Selene muttered into the oldest Mikaelson's shoulder "Broke shoulder… Potions are good."

Kol snorted and poked the girl "Brother, I think our little mate is stoned."

"Quite possibly," Finn nodded, tilting Selene's head up to look into her eyes "I don't like this school very much, brother. She hasn't even been there for a month and she has already gotten hurt. And there is this boy she told us about…"

Kol sighed "I know, Finn. But there is nothing we can do. Think about it… Lyra had friends now. Those twins and the other one… Lee, was it?"

"I don't like how close they are to her though," the older brother mumbled.

"Are you jealous, Finny?" Kol teased lightly.

Finn's head snapped up "No. That's not it…"

"Relax, brother," the younger brother laughed "I'm joking. We will find a way to get her to us…"

"Speaking of," Finn realized "What about Niklaus and Elijah. Do you think that they are connected to Lyra as well?"

Kol tugged at a strand of his Lyre's hair "I really don't know. It's a possibility. But we won't know unless Elijah gets daggered – which never happened before. Nik won't be able to see her…"

Selene moaned a bit and twisted in Finn's arms, fading from the dream mansion slowly. _ **  
**_

* * *

"Lyra?" Kol frowned, lifting Selene onto the couch where he was lounging with Finn "What's wrong, darling?"

Selene shook her head, burying her face in the younger Original's shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck, clutching at him tightly "I don't wanna go back, Kol. They're making me go back…"

"Back where?"

Finn inhaled sharply, the realisation hitting him hard "They're making you go back to your relatives? Why?"

"Dumbledore," Selene sniffled "He said I would be safe there. I don't want to go back."

"It's alright, little love," Kol murmured "We'll think of a way to get you out of there… I know that there's something I'm missing."

Selene snuggled into Kol's chest, looking around the living room of the mansion again. It looked like it always did… except for… She struggled to get out of Kol's embrace, ignoring their questions. There, on the wall was a painting that hadn't been there before. The painting reminded her of what she saw in the mirror of Erised "I saw them before," she spoke up when the two vampires joined her "There was a mirror. When I face Voldemort. Who are they?"

"They're our brothers. The blonde is Niklaus and the one that looks like Kol is Elijah," Finn explained "You saw them in a mirror? How?"

"The mirror of Erised," the little witch explained "It shows you what your heart desires. Apparently, I desire a family. I saw you guys… a blonde girl and my parents."

Kol snorted "Erised. Desire. Clever."

Selene looked up at her two mates and then back to the portrait thoughtfully "Do you think I'll ever meet them?"

"Of course, you will," Kol smiled, hoping for his mate's sake that it was true. He hated giving her false hope but he was out of ideas. Maybe he would be able to find a way to get Selene to them within the next few years "We're going to find a way for us to come to you."

"Or the other way around," Finn added with a smile of his own. He couldn't even think of a life without his little mate anymore. A part of him didn't want to share her with anyone but he reminded himself that she was most likely the mate of all four of them. Not only his. He and Kol have always been there for her. They both had more time with Selene than their brothers. The oldest Original knew that it was unfair but how could they change that? They were daggered and he was sure that no one would wake them up anytime soon. Niklaus wouldn't be able to come and see their Lyre anyway but they had to try something. At least they still had a few years until she was off age. The only thing Finn was scared off, was that she wouldn't make it to eighteen. He glanced down at her and couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face.

* * *

Kol hissed angrily when he caught sight of his mate "I'm going to kill them," he growled, veins crawling up underneath his eyes "I'm going to find a way and make them pay for what they do to you. I promise."

Meanwhile, Finn had knelt down next to the barely conscious girl which always spoke about how bad it was. Whenever Selene was unresponsive in her dreams, she was bad… Bad enough to be worried about her life "Lyra. Come on, can you look at me, love?"

Selene flinched when a loud sound ripped through her consciousness "Stop…" she pleaded "Please, please… Stop… I'm sorry."

"Lyra," the two Originals shouted as the girl disappeared on them again.


End file.
